The Ghost of Konoha
by AboveTail
Summary: Cast through space and time, Kratos is trapped in an unfamiliar land full of powerful warriors. Now he is forced to rely on the only force with the power to send him home—a demon sealed inside a small blond child. M for violence and language.


The Ghost of Konoha

Cast through space and time, the fallen god Kratos finds himself trapped in an unfamiliar land full of powerful warriors. Armed with only his divine blades, unstoppable fury, and primal instincts, The Ghost of Sparta is forced to rely on the only force with the power to send him home—a demon sealed inside a small blond child. Now the former god must care for the vessel of a demon if he has any hope of claiming his revenge against those who wronged him. M for violence and language.

Prologue

"Even now, as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me!" Zeus, the king of the gods, snarled as he gutted Kratos, pushing the Blade of Olympus deeper into his son's body as it crackled with divine energy; Zeus leaned in close with a vicious sneer on his face, "Everything you have ever known, Kratos, will now suffer because of your sacrilege." Zeus lowered his voice to a whisper that was choked with hate and fear, "You will never be the ruler of Olympus," the thunder god growled, "the cycle ends here!"

With a smug expression, Zeus began to pull the heavenly blade out of Kratos's body when he was suddenly sent sprawling. With a scowl, he began pulling himself to his feet when he was frozen in shock by identity of the force that had sent him tumbling. Standing over the dead body of his son was none other than Kratos himself! On his face was a snarl of utter rage and hatred—a facial expression that had always promised a viciously brutal death for whomever was unfortunate enough to be on the wrong side of it.

"What?" Zeus snapped in confusion—idly wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, "How can this be?" Once the initial shock had worn off though, the immortal's gaze shifted downwards and he saw the terrible scar running across Kratos's stomach—in the exact location where the Blade of Olympus had been buried mere moments ago. In an instant, Zeus understood and let out a snort, "The Sisters of Fate have aided you," he said in a dismissive tone as he pulled himself to his feet, "unexpected."

"The Sisters…" Kratos snarled as he pulled the Blade of his own lifeless body, "are dead."

"Hn," Zeus grunted as he calmly stalked towards his murderous offspring, "I underestimated you—a mistake I do NOT intend to repeat!"

With that statement, a sharp smell of ozone filled the area as Zeus began to demonstrate why he was known as the god of thunder. Zeus's hands began to spark and crackle with visible energy as he and Kratos rushed at each other without another word. The god lashed out with a vicious uppercut that was blocked by Kratos with the Blade of Olympus—launching the two struggling superpowers up into the sky.

As the two flew through the air, father and son fought over the Blade, each desperately trying to claim it for themselves before Zeus threw a punch that separated the two before they landed on a tiny mountaintop—a fitting location for what the two believed to be the battle that would determine the fate of the heavens, earth, and everything in between. Kratos managed to hold on to the Blade despite the assault, and glared up at his father from his place on the mountaintop, thoughts of his bloody revenge strengthening his will and steeling his body for the battle to come.

However, Zeus had no interest in fighting on his mortal son's terms. Hovering in the air above the mountaintop, Zeus glowed with divine power, and his voice took on an otherworldly tone as the god began to grow in size, "Now," he said as he quickly began to resemble a mountain himself, "I will show you the true power of a god!" Kratos merely looked on as Zeus loomed over him and charged up his thunderbolts—never changing his expression from one of hatred and rage.

Infuriated with his son's lack of concern, Zeus slammed his hands down on top of the mountain, sending blinding shockwaves of energy racing through the ground, forcing the mortal to swiftly jump and dodge the deadly light. Not giving him any time to rest, Zeus began to hurl thunderbolt after thunderbolt at the agile warrior, forcing Kratos to stay on the defensive against his overwhelming might.

"Insolent little…" Zeus snarled as he continued his assault, "stay still!" the god yelled as he slammed his enormous fist down onto the ground. The sheer force of the attack was enough to begin violently shaking the mountain, yet still wasn't capable of knocking Kratos down. Surprisingly however, Kratos did stop moving if only for a second. Smirking, Zeus quickly charged up an exceptionally powerful thunderbolt and prepared to throw. "And now my son," Zeus rumbled as he took aim, a smug grin on his face, "you will die!" Zeus looked into Kratos's eyes as he threw the thunderbolt; only to see an eerily similar expression to the one he had just worn now adorning his son's face. Zeus had to shield his eyes as the thunderbolt struck a golden piece of armor on Kratos's shoulder, which began to glow with the intensity of a thousand suns as the energy rebounded onto its caster—and wracked the king of the gods in a sudden and world ending pain, forcing Zeus to rest his hand on the summit as he recovered from sudden taste of his own medicine.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kratos seized the opportunity and stabbed the massive deity in the hand with the Blade, rapidly draining the godly powers from his stunned foe, and returning him to a more manageable size. However, Kratos knew from experience that while he had made the situation much more winnable—Zeus was not out of the fight by any stretch of the imagination.

For a moment, the two merely stared at each other, silently daring one another to make the first move—as it happened, it was Zeus who moved first, dashing forward to strike the demigod with inhuman speed, forcing Kratos to dodge the blow before unleashing a blast of energy from the Blade of Olympus, striking Zeus in the chest and staggering the god before he unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts followed up my another series of lightning fast punches that Kratos knew would badly hurt him were they to connect.

Back and forth, the two superpowers continued their deadly exchange—with Zeus more wary of Kratos's tricks, the two seemed to be unable to hit each other despite their best efforts. Zeus continued to dash and strike with frightening power, throw lightning bolts, send shockwaves of cracking lightning through the ground. Kratos would dodge, send bolts of energy from the Blade of Olympus and launch his own magical assault on the god using his Titan granted abilities.

For the longest time, it seemed as if the death match would continue forever in a stalemate, however, scales appeared to have finally shifted when Kratos finally took his first misstep—a slight stumble that gave Zeus enough time to dash forward and seize the mortal warrior by the throat. "Your powers are no match for mine!" Zeus taunted as he delivered a powerful blow to Kratos's ribs, forcing him to cough up blood. Without another word, Zeus took the Blade from Kratos's grasp and unceremoniously throwing him against a pillar with enough force to crack the thick stone.

However, while Kratos was no longer an immortal—he was still a demigod and thus far more resilient than the average human. With a sneer, he spit out a mouthful of blood and drew his Blades of Athena, comforted by their familiar feeling in his hands. With a grace and speed that he lacked while wielding the massive Blade of Olympus, Kratos flicked out his chained weapon and landed hit after hit on the weary immortal, avoiding everything that Zeus sent his way, and sending the god into a blind rage. Eventually, Zeus was reduced to the point where he was blindly swinging the massive sword, head down and breathing heavily before coming to a stop to rest.

With a roar, Kratos smashed into Zeus with his shoulder and grabbed the Blade in an attempt to one again wrest it away from the god. Unfortunately, his efforts snapped the immortal out of his exhaustion and the too began a brute force struggle over the heavenly weapon.

"I…" Kratos grunted as he strained to take the Blade, "have come to kill YOU Zeus!" With those words, he tore the Blade of Olympus from his grasp and kicked the god in the chest, staggering him for a moment before Kratos shoved the massive blade through Zeus's stomach and spun, flinging the God up against the same pillar that Kratos had hit just moments before.

Stunned by the wound—though it was by no means a fatal one for the powerful god, Zeus fell to his knees on the ground long enough for Kratos to lift the massive pillar from the ground in preparation for dealing out the beatdown that inevitably came from getting on Kratos's shit list. "I will not let you destroy Sparta!" Kratos growled at the god before swinging the enormous piece of masonry like a club and smashing Zeus just as he had begun to recover from the previous attack. "I told you I would make you pay for what you did Zeus!"

However, Zeus proved once again that he might have been down—but he was far from out. In his moment of arrogance, Zeus lashed out before Kratos could react, launching a thunderbolt that hit him square in the chest, blowing the former God of War back twenty feet and knocking the Blade out of his hands. Before Kratos could recover, Zeus was upon him with frightening speed and began to rain blow after blow upon the stunned warrior.

"I gave you the choice to serve me Kratos!" Zeus snarled as he battered his helpless opponent, "You could have remained a god, an immortal—if only you would pledge yourself to my service! Now your arrogance and foolishness have cost you everything!"

Kratos coughed up blood as he felt the life draining out of him once more. 'No,' he thought, as he lay there—once again helpless to do anything against the god who had taken everything from him, 'I cannot fail here! I have come to far to die now!'

Zeus's eyes burned with rage as he looked down at his son—the human who had become a god, the mortal who had conquered death and fate itself, and the man who defied him with his every breath. Zeus could no longer tolerate an existence as dangerous as Kratos—dead or alive. 'There is but one option left,' Zeus thought as he began to channel as much of his divine power as he dared into the Blade, 'I must obliterate him completely—nothing can remain!' "Kratos," Zeus shouted with his entire godly splendor, raising the Blade of Olympus above his head—its blade now blindingly bright from the sheer amount of godly power contained within, "even death is too kind of a fate for one such as you! I banish you unto Chaos!" With those final words, Zeus thrust the Blade into the earth and sent out a pulse of energy that ripped into the fallen warrior, tearing him from that plane of existence.

"ZEUS!" Kratos shouted as felt the energy surge through him, and he lashed out at Zeus with the last of his remaining energy in an attempt to drag the god to oblivion with him but stumbled, laying his hand on the Blade instead, and in an instant both Kratos and the Blade of Olympus were gone.

XxX

_The Land of Waves: Bridge Construction Site_

Blood sprayed on the ground as a silver haired ninja took a blow to the chest in his attempt to protect both his client and his student. The only thing that prevented the massive blade slashing him from cleaving the Jonin in two was the thick armored material of his flak jacket.

"Ugh!" Kakashi grunted as he immediately applied pressure to the wound in order to stem the rapidly flowing blood. 'Shit!' Kakashi thought, 'He really got me good! I had better end this soon or else I'm gonna lose consciousness!' Dimly, Kakashi heard his Pink-haired student shout out his name, but refused to let himself get distracted from the threat in front of him—from Zabuza.

"You were too slow, Kakashi." Zabuza said with murder in his eyes, "Did your desire to save these brats cloud your mind and make the mist ever thicker? Even with that impressive eye, your ability to track my movement is dimming."

'Geez,' Kakashi thought as the ex-Mist ninja continued to rant at him, 'doesn't this guy ever shut up? Silent killing expert my ass!' Kakashi silently gathered some of his blood on his hand and made preparations to pull out his last trump card when both he and his enemy were shocked by an explosion of killing intent, as well as the darkest chakra they had ever felt—for Kakashi, the outburst brought back memories of that disastrous night twelve years ago when the Kyuubi no Yoko was unleashed upon Konoha; for Zabuza, it triggered a primal fear that he had not felt since his failed coup d'état against the 4th Mizukage.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" Naruto screamed at Haku over the body of his fallen comrade, his childish voice roughened by the demonic influence and raw emotion. With a powerful leap, the diminutive Jinchuuriki laid out the masked shinobi before him with a devastating punch before he could react, smashing the boy through the ice mirrors surrounding them and cracking his mask, revealing a face that the enraged demon container knew well.

"**Ha**ku?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion and shock as the demonic aura faded away and he lowered his fist. "Why?" was the only thing that he could say as he remembered the kind boy whom he had met in the forest—the boy who had inspired him to create a new nindo.

However, before Haku could answer, every shinobi in the area gasped at a sudden surge of chakra unlike anything the had ever felt before—it was thick, choking, and somehow otherworldly as it washed over them in one violently powerful, visible wave of crackling blue energy—pushing away the all of the thick mist, and revealing the entire field of combat.

Sakura screamed when she saw the collapsed body of her crush, Uchiha Sasuke, motionless on the ground and full of senbon needles.

Zabuza's eyes widened at the sight of the orange wearing brat standing over his protégé with Haku's robe in his grasp; but then narrowed them when he saw the small army of thugs gathered around Gato, his employer. "That double-crossing rotten bastard!" he growled, putting away his massive blade, before turning to Kakashi, "It looks like our fight is over now Kakashi. Shame, I was hoping to have more fun, but it looks like I'm going to have to demonstrate why crossing Momochi Zabuza is a terrible idea."

Kakashi barely heard a word that the infamous Kiri ninja had said, since he was busy staring in the direction of the mysterious wave of energy. At the epicenter of the sudden eruption of power was a tall, muscular man wearing only sandals, bracers, a strange golden shoulder guard, and a red cloth that covered his waist. He was pale—sheet white in fact, and covered in strange red tattoos that reminded him vaguely of some of the ritual markings he had seen on Cloud ninja. In his hand was a massive ornate blade that was glowing with a fading blue chakra identical to the wave that had hit them before.

'Who on earth is this guy?' Kakashi wondered, 'Every instinct I have is telling me that he is dangerous, but I've never even heard of someone like this—and he's pretty damn memorable! Not to mention that chakra…the closest thing I've ever felt to chakra like that is the Kyuubi!'

XxX

Kratos stumbled forward painfully as he looked around in confusion at the strange place he was now trapped in. "What is this?" he said aloud in confusion, "I was banished to Chaos—oblivion!" Then Kratos caught sight of several armed people staring at him in shock. "You!" he growled at a brown-haired man with his face covered and a sword even larger than the Blade of Olympus on his back, "Where am I? How do I get back to Greece? I must finish Zeus!"

'Zeus?' everyone paying attention thought in confusion, 'Greece?'

"Hn," Gato sneered as he approached the group, "how disappointing Zabuza!" Startled by the interruption, everybody's eyes turned to the slimy mogul. "Not only is the bridge builder still alive, but you haven't even taken out the enemy ninja. Useless, it just goes to show you that if you want something done right, you had best do it yourself."

Zabuza growled at his former employer, "You're going to pay for this Gato you backstabbing little shit! Nobody pulls one over on me and lives to tell about it!"

Gato merely rolled his eyes, "Please. I have an army and you're tired with only a injured and exhausted Jonin, a little girl and one useless brat on your side" Frowning he peered at Kratos, who snarled at him in return. "…and whoever that is. No matter—you, these Konoha ninja, and your half naked friend will die here today!"

The ninja tensed at the threat, and readied themselves to act—however, they never got the chance when a flaming short blade attached to a chain buried itself into the head of the short businessman. Feeling power flow back into his body as Gato's life force flowed into him through his Blades of Athena, Kratos snarled at the startled crowd after viciously ripping the weapon from its deceased target. "I will not be the one who dies here this day!"

What proceeded to happen from there was a scene that would haunt the villagers who had arrived—finally ready to stand up to the tyrant at the urging of Tazuna's grandson Inari—for the rest of their lives. With no way to escape between the angry mob and the combined fury of Zabuza, Kakashi, and Kratos, the small army of mercenaries were helpless as the three powerful warriors cleaved through their numbers like rice paper. The strange white-skinned man in particular performed acts of brutality which phased even Zabuza—tearing his victims in half, twisting their heads off, ripping off limbs and using them as clubs, gutting them and chopping them into pieces—it was as if killing them wasn't enough, he had to brutalize them as well.

After the fight, back at Tazuna's house, there were mixed feelings concerning everything that had happened. Sometime during the brutal slaughter of the mercenaries, Sasuke had woken up from what had been a false death state—much to the loud relief of Sakura. Naruto was oddly silent; most likely it was the shock of discovering Haku's allegiance to Zabuza and what had appeared to be the death of his rival. Kakashi was relieved…and worried at the same time. Zabuza and Haku had slunk off unnoticed in the commotion following the victory over Gato's forces, but now he was eating dinner with a very large and very dangerous mystery: the perpetually scowling, heavily scarred, ghostly white warrior who had—by all accounts—appeared from nowhere.

"I am Kratos" he said with a voice full of anger and thinly veiled violence, "I am known as the slayer of Ares, Ghost of Sparta and the betrayed God of War! I demand to know where I am, and who you are to be able to perform such divine acts! How do I return to Greece so that I might slay the betraying king of the gods?"

"Maa, Maa," Kakashi replied in his usual monotone, hands up in a placating gesture, "calm down Kratos-san. We are currently in the Land of Waves, and my ninja team and I are on a mission to protect Tazuna-san here from any threats until he completes his bridge."

Kratos narrowed his eyes, deepening his ever-present scowl, "Ninja?" he repeated.

"Elite soldiers that are adept at using chakra—the mixture of spiritual and physical energy—to perform jutsu and other superhuman feats." Kakashi scratched his head, "Although I must admit that I am confused by your ignorance in this case—I've never seen someone who could fight like that be ignorant about chakra."

"I am the greatest warrior ever produced by Sparta! The slayer of gods! You _will_ tell me where I can find the cowardly Olympians!"

Kakashi sighed; he really wasn't looking forward to what he knew he had to do. 'There is no way that I can take this Kratos character in a fight—at least not while I am still wounded. And there is the question of that chakra that came from that large blade he's carrying around. As much as I can tell dealing with him is going to be a struggle, the potential for gain is too high to let go—I have to get him back to Konoha.' Kakashi eye-smiled at the man, inwardly snickering at the unnerved expression on Kratos's face—the first one he had seen thus far. "I'm afraid I can't answer your questions, Kratos-san, but if you come with us back to our hidden village, Konoha, I believe that our leader, the Hokage, can. After all, if any man can tell you about the 'gods' you seek, than it is the 'God of the Shinobi'."

"Very well," Kratos growled, "I will follow you back you your Konoha—but I warn you: if you cross me, you will die by my hands.

**AN: Hey guys, what's up. Sorry for the delay in A Hokage's Son, I've been caught up with playing the new Zelda game as well as the Mass Effect series. Anyways, I'm a little over 2K words into Ch 7, so just sit tight and I'll get it to you soon. This is a story idea that I came up with while browsing and listening to music—and I realized that nobody has done this kind of crossover. I feel like it will be difficult to properly pull off, but I think it is worth a try.**


End file.
